


From Berlin with Love

by SquirrelWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Winchester/friend; Castiel/friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelWinchester/pseuds/SquirrelWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first fanfic I ever wrote. All my stories are with a named female character. English is not my first language so I apologize if there are any mistakes.<br/>Summary:<br/>One of the best European hunters meets the best in the USA. How will it work out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

FROM BERLIN WITH LOVE

Alex really hated flying. She hated the planes, their confided space where everybody seemed to be breathing each other’s air; she hated the feeling that she was not on the ground anymore, that she was floating, disconnected. That made her really uncomfortable, because she liked to feel the earth below her boots, she liked to stand firm on her two feet, holding her destiny is her own hands. But most of all, she hated the feeling of not being in control of the situation. She was always in control, responsible for herself and her actions alone; she needed no help and wanted no help. Ever since she was little, she was very independent, making her own decisions and choices, her own mistakes. She learned from them and moved on, not even once looking back or regretting anything.  
When she lost her whole family at the tender age of 14 due to a vampire, she felt lost and all alone. Being tossed from one foster home to another didn't help either, so when she turned 16, she ran away for good, cutting all ties with her past. She went to Berlin, and lost herself in the mass of people, working whatever she could find, waiting tables, washing dishes, cleaning offices. She never stole or begged, never took anything the countless men offered her, knowing what she would have to do in return, and learned very early on how to defend herself from them. She was tall, slim, but curvy, with long brown locks falling down her shoulders and big brown eyes full of depths and secrets. Men just couldn't resist her, although she didn't even try. Her presence was just too strong, her “no shit attitude” and firm grip on reality being the best magnet for all things male around her. She knew this, and worked it into her advantage, but never led them on. In spite of everything that she had been through, she never lost that softness and kindness and tried to never hurt anybody intentionally.  
At 18 she managed to finish night school and graduate, and even scored a full-time scholarship to college. She chose a very peculiar master at the University in Weimar, which was one of the oldest in the world and with the strangest studies because of the ties it had to obscure secret societies since back in the 16thcentury. Her major was Latin and ancient Greek, with religious mythology and anthropology as a second major. Her anthropology professor noticed her inquisitive nature, took her under his wing and gave her books that a normal student would never have access to. Richard was a retired hunter, and the only other person in the world who believed her when she said that her family was killed by vampires. So he taught her everything he knew about every monster out there and was her personal trainer, shaping her body to do the most incredulous things despite its slender form. By the time she turned 22 and finished college, she was one of the best trained hunters in Europe, smart, tough and deadly. Her mentor connected her to other hunters and set her off in the world to do what she did best. Killing monsters and saving innocent families from the same faith she had. 10 years later, she gained a reputation that exceeded the European borders, so even hunters from the US called her and consulted her on cases. This is why she was sitting now on the red-eye from Berlin to New York, hating every minute of it.  
“People should travel like God intended it. In a car. Not up in the sky like some featherless birds” - she grumbled to the person sitting beside her when he asked how she was doing. She was in no mood for conversation, so she put her head-phones in and blasted Led Zeppelin as loud as it would go, earning a few bewildered looks from the passengers close to her. She didn't care. She had to concentrate on the case ahead. A very old vampire nest that she was tracking for months in Europe re-appeared on the east coast, in a small town 200 miles away from New York. That’s where their trail disappeared, although the body count of their victims was rising perpetually. Many hunters tried to track them down but failed, and since she was the only person that managed to find them six months ago and kill half of the nest before the other half escaped, it was necessary to take the trip and help as much as she could. She didn't work well in groups, used to hunting alone, and the only condition she gave Bobby when he called and invited her, was to be left alone to deal with it by herself. She needed weapons of course, and a car, but that was it. So she agreed to meet his two “best boys” as he called them, the Winchester brothers in the small town where the vamp nest was supposed to be hiding. She had heard of Sam and Dean Winchester of course. They were hunting legends even in Europe, and she knew that the world owed them a lot, even its existence, but still, in the long years of hunting she learned to trust nobody but herself.  
“It will be great Alex. The best of the two worlds finally meet. And I’ll warn them about you, so there will be no monkey business, trust me“– Bobby said, and she laughed.  
“Ok, Bobby, I’ll meet them, but only so they give me what I need and to trade information. After that, I’m on my own. Promise me.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I promise. Half an hour and they are out of your hair.”  
“Great, so I’ll come visit you when the hunt is over. Finally meet your ugly mug”- she teased.  
“You better come see me kiddo, or I’ll never forgive you. Take care.”  
“Sure Bobby, always.”  
Bobby used to hunt with her mentor when he was back in the States, and the professor had only kind words about him. She had never met him, but during the years of phone calls he became something of a close friend, a confident for her. Her mentor died a few years back, leaving her alone again, and now Bobby was the only person she called when she needed some comfort. He was the first person she called to inform that her longtime on and off boyfriend, another hunter from Italy, got killed by a werewolf a year ago. He knew just what to say, how to make the pain more bearable, having lost so much himself. So she was really happy to meet him. About the Winchesters she wasn't so sure. Their reputation preceded them, on and off the battlefield, so she was curious as to what was it about the older one, Dean, that made him so famous amongst the ladies. The stories about his sexual conquests were as famous as the stories about their hunts. Maybe even more popular. So when the plane finally landed, she exhaled in relief, collected the rental she booked and sped off east to her meeting point.

Sam and Dean were sitting in the diner, chugging beers and looking at the door expectantly, waiting for the German hunter to arrive. Dean hated this. He felt like an errand boy, driving hundreds of miles just for half an hour and not even being allowed to stay for the hunt. If Bobby hadn't threatened him that he’ll tell Sam about the incident when he accidentally busted his lap top, causing Sam to lose many valuable data and his head, he would have never agreed to this.  
“Why do WE have to stand aside, while this chick gets all the fun”- he whined to Sam, rolling his eyes when Sammy replied:  
“Because she is the best hunter for this job Dean, so let’s just leave her be, ok?”  
“We are the best ones for this job Sammy. Does she even speak English? And how do we recognize her. Will she be wearing a red dress or something?”  
“Feeling a little competitive are you Dean?”-Sammy chuckled. “And no, no red dress. Bobby said we’ll know it’s her the moment we see her. I don’t know what he meant, but let’s just trust him, ok?”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. But we’re leaving this god forsaken place as soon as we are done” Dean grumbled.  
After a few minutes, the bar door opened and both brothers’ jaws dropped open when she walked in. They were talking quietly when they noticed that suddenly every head turned in the direction of the door, all men collectively holding their breath at the sight of the woman entering. She stood for a second, spotted the boys and started walking over to them, seeming oblivious to the reactions her presence caused. She was tall, with wild curly brown hair, dressed in a tank top, a plaid shirt unbuttoned to the beginning of her chest and knotted at the waist, short jeans shorts and yellow Timberland boots. Dean gulped and his eyes slid from her feet upwards. Her legs went on forever, the shorts hardly covering her perfectly sculptured thighs, tiny waist and breasts that were just the right size. The line of her neck, the way her hair framed her collarbone and her beautiful features left him swallowing hard, imagining her long, toned arms around him, making him feel his bulge harden and push against the thin material of his jeans. He cleared his throat and looked away, trying to collect his thoughts. Sammy seemed as impressed as he was, but he managed to pull himself together and stand up to greet her.  
“Alexandra? Hi, I’m Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We were expecting you.”  
“Hi Sam, hello Dean, you can call me Alex. Alexandra is so long and official” she shook their hands firmly, flashing them a small smile. In spite of her calm appearance, she was anything but. She noticed the older Winchester the second she walked in the bar. Yes, she heard the loud sighs of the men around her, but she was used to it and paid little attention. He was talking to presumably his brother, his hard torso turned towards the door, his eyes on the table, so she had a few moments to study his features. He was gorgeous, one of the handsomest men she had ever seen, with dirty blond hair, a strong muscular jaw line and very strong arms. But that was not what made her legs shake. It was the moment his gaze rose and met hers. He had the most beautiful emerald green eyes that sparkled with confidence and warmth. She fell in love with those eyes right there and then. Get a grip Alexandra, you are here on a job, not for your pleasure she scolded herself, trying to get her grip on reality back. It had been too long since she was with a man, and that fact started to take its toll now. She was horny and pissed from the flight, and now Dean fucking Winchester was staring at her, devouring her with his eyes. It was too much, so she turned her attention to the other Winchester who was as good looking as his brother, but his brown puppy eyes did not have the same effect on her.  
“So, Alex, would you like a beer?” Dean asked, his eyes sparkling.  
“No, thanks, I never drink on the job.”  
“Some water maybe?”- he insisted.  
She chuckled lowly and nodded. He stood up from the chair and she saw a glimpse of his skin just above the belt as he raised his arms to call the waitress and she had to squeeze her knees tight to keep herself from reaching out and stroking him. She shook her head slightly and turned back to Sam.  
“So Sammy, what can you tell me about the nest. Where was it last seen?”  
“You know, he doesn't like being called Sammy”-Dean smiled.  
“No, no, I don’t mind Alex, don’t worry” –Sammy said, looking slightly embarrassed.  
Dean gave him the strangest look, not sure why he felt a pang of jealousy and chuckled. “Yes, I’m sure you don’t mind, but just ‘cause it’s her.”  
Alex smiled blushing a little, something she hasn't done in years and cleared her throat, feeling awkwardly nervous. “I’m sure that you boys have some place you have to be and I know that I do, so maybe we should get this along." Dean's face fell, disappointment clear in his eyes.  
"Look, as much as I would want to chat, we still have a job to do, so we can catch up later if you want to; I’ll be visiting Bobby for a few days after I’m done, before I have to fly back to Europe. So if you have nothing better to do, maybe I’ll see you there?” She didn't know why she said that, she never planned on making friends over here, but Dean's look was enough to make her not wanna disappoint him. Dean all but jumped to the opportunity, looking much better already.  
“Of course we’ll be there. Ok, so what do you need from us?”  
“Well some weapons wouldn't be bad. I stopped on the way in a hardware store and bought some things to make a machete, but guns are difficult to make and I have no license to purchase one. And a shotgun would also be nice. I also managed to raid a funeral house and have a couple of syringes of dead-mans blood, so that is covered. Oh, and if you have some yellow path weed, I’ll need it to cover up my scent. That’s about it.”  
Dean was looking at her thoroughly impressed. “Yeah, I think we can manage with that. So, what’s your next step?” “I’ll drive to the barn where their trail was lost and start from there. But I have a good hunch as to where they are hiding.”  
”Really, already? Where?” -Sam asked.  
She just smiled and shook her head. “Now, that would be telling, wouldn't it? Let’s just say that when you hunt a monster, you have to start thinking like one. And where is the best place to hide? Always in plain sight. So that’s where I’ll start. Now, let’s go get them guns, shall we?”  
She rose from her seat as graciously as a ballet dancer and started towards the exit, all eyes on her again. The boys looked bewildered around them, but not really surprised.  
“Do you see that? She is like the female version of you, Dean”- Sammy whispered.  
“Yeah, yeah, I see it. I just hope she is not as reckless as I am. Listen Sammy, I don’t think that we should disappear just now. Let’s stick around and follow her quietly, to see if she needs any assistance, ok?”  
Sammy agreed immediately, which happened seldom, but he also had to admit to himself that he was worried about her. They both knew that she needed no protection, but their male instincts kicked in, and the natural desire to protect was stronger than reason. She was aware of their whispering and knew at once what it was about, but instead of complaining and trying to dodge them, which she would most certainly succeed in less than 10 min., she felt flattered and let them go on with their plan. As they approached the Impala, she smiled and whistled loudly. “Yeah baby, a real American muscle car. I like it.”  
Dean smiled proudly and patted the hood. “Yes, she is a real beauty, isn't she?” He looked straight into her eyes as he spoke, and she got the feeling that he wasn't thinking only about the car as he said that. She turned towards the back where Sammy was rampaging through the trunk, hiding her small grin. Dean came to stand beside her, slightly brushing her hand as he handed her his own gun.  
“Here, you can have this. It’s my favorite and I’m counting on you to bring it back in one piece, as soon as possible. So take good care of it. And of yourself.” – he almost whispered the words.  
“Don’t worry Dean, I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself”- she smiled.  
“Yes, but you are on our turf now, and we can’t help it but feel responsible. Right Sammy?”  
“Yes. Alex, please take care. Here are our numbers, so if you need anything, just call. Do you have a phone?”  
“Yes, I bought a burner at the airport. Thanks. So see you around boys. I'll let you know when I’m done.”  
She collected her weapons, slipped the gun Dean gave her in the back of her pants, and Dean almost felt jealous of the thing, the shotgun in her other hand, got into her car and left.

Dean gave her a couple of minutes head start and followed her with the head lights off. She drove straight to the abandoned farm where the vamps were last seen, trying to clear her head of all Dean Winchester thoughts. Concentrate Alexandra, as soon as you get done with it, you’ll see him again. She closed her eyes briefly, shook her head and concentrated on the task ahead. She knew exactly where they were hiding. The last time she found them, they were at the same farm that they seemingly abandoned, only underground. All these old farms had bomb shelters that spread beneath the barn, and she assumed that this one had also, and that they were laying low while everybody was searching for them above ground. Of course she could have shared this information with Bobby, and other hunters could have taken care of the nest, but she didn’t like unfinished business. She started wiping this nest out, and she was gonna finish it. She pulled around half a mile away so that they couldn't hear the engine and started off on foot, winding through the thick trees. Sam and Dean had a hard time keeping up with her quick step, but managed somehow since they knew where she was headed to. When she approached the farm, she took the yellow path weed, smeared it over herself, took the machete out of her belt, crouched and moved forward as quiet as the night. The house was empty and so was the barn. But she could hear very low sounds coming from under the wooden boards and headed to find the secret entrance into the shelter. Not long after, she spotted a patch of dirt that was recently moved around and quietly dug through it until she felt the cold metal door and the patch to open it. Now it was only a matter of how quiet will the door be when she lifted it up. If it made too much noise, she would have to be very quick and storm inside trying to kill as many as possible before they even notice what’s going on. So she took a deep breath, gathered all her strength and ripped the door open. It hardly made any sound, so she stilled her breathing and started descending the steps, winding as a cat, trying to make as little sound as possible. At the same time, Sam and Dean stayed close behind her, watching her as she disappeared down the stairs and ran to the open door, trying to at least hear what was going on, since they could see only shadows. After a few seconds there was a swish sound as the machete hit its target and then they heard the rolling of a head on the floor. In the next few minutes, those were the only sounds they heard, but then the vampires seemed to notice what was going on and started running around and yelling. Dean was ready to jump in, but Sam stopped him, knowing that it would disrupt Alex’ concentration and maybe bring her in even more danger than she already was. After a few more minutes of this, there was a low curse which Dean recognized as Alex and then all sounds died. Dean’s heart froze; he felt the lump growing in his throat in anticipation of what was going to happen next. And then she yelled:  
“It’s ok boys, you can come now. It’s clear.”  
Dean ran down the stairs as fast as he could, Sam close behind him, not even worried that she made them. She was standing in the middle of a vast room, at least a dozen of beheaded bodies lying around on the ground. She was covered in blood and brething heavily, but still looked glorious, her machete hanging loosely from her belt, clutching her arm where a huge cut was showing, blood dripping through her fingers.  
“I thought I told you to stay away, didn't I? – she chuckled. She wanted to sound mad, but failed miserably, because she was kind of glad that they were here.  
"Well, we didn't, so sue us” -Dean said. “You are hurt”-his eyes froze on her arm. He ran towards her, ripping a piece of cloth from his shirt, gently wrapping it around her wound, trying to stop the bleeding.  
“It’s nothing,” she said slightly jerking her arm away, not used to being taken care of by anybody. Dean grabbed her arm tighter this time, determined to finish his task.  
“Relax Alex, and just for once, let somebody else bandage you. Will you?”  
She nodded and relaxed her stance, giving into his pleading green eyes, not even wincing when he tightened up the improvised bandage. Sam scanned her from head to toe, looking for further injuries.  
“Are you sure you’re ok Alex? No other wounds?”- he asked as he approached her.  
“Yes, I’m sure. And don’t worry Dean, it’s a shallow cut. I have had a lot worse, believe me.”  
“Oh really, that would be a surprise. How the hell did any monster get close enough to you to even touch you, let alone hurt you? Those were some moves that I have never seen before. What you lack in strength, you even out in skill and that was really impressive Alex. Are all hunters in Europe like you?” – Dean couldn't hide his admiration, and he was not a man who was easily impressed.  
“Oh, dear, there is nobody like me, trust me”- she gave him a small smile and a wink, and his breath caught up in his throat. Sam chuckled and said:  
“Ok, now let’s burn this place down and then go get those beers, shall we?”  
“Sure Sammy, you certainly show a girl some good fun, don’t you?” she smiled, and looked at herself groaning. "But first, I have to get these bloody clothes off.”  
Dean tried to hide his loud gasp with a cough, but failed miserably. Alex looked at him, sending shivers through his body, swallowing loudly also.  
“Is there a motel around here where I can crash for the night?” she asked.  
Dean jumped in. “We have a room, it’s a double king and there is also the couch. So you can stay with us if you want to, and tomorrow we all drive to Bobby’s. Is that ok with you?” his voice shook a little at the end.  
Alex thought for a moment, thinking to herself the hell with it and said: “Sure, why not. Let’s go. Of course if it's ok with Sammy over there” she teased.  
“Well, if you insist” he said, teasing her back, throwing an arm around her and leading her towards the exit. She laughed loudly, even tossing her head back a bit and smacked him playfully in the chest. She had the best laugh, her whole body shaking with it, and Dean couldn't help it but smile also, despite the small pang of jealousy because his brother’s arm was around her. They got outside and leaned against the Impala while Sammy went about with the gasoline and busied himself with burning the place down. The bright night sky was full of stars and Dean couldn't help but stare at her blood smeared face in the faint light and admire everything that she was. Alex felt his stare, but was too afraid that her will-power will crumble the moment their eyes meet and that she won’t be able to control her feelings and jump into his arms. So she just stared at the sky counting the stars, when all she wanted was to count his freckles.  
Sammy didn't take long, and when he came back he noticed the strange tension between Alex and his brother, and assumed that Dean had done something stupid again and that he couldn't keep his hands to himself as was often the case. He gave him his best bitch face and turned to Alex.  
“So, are you ok to drive, or should I come with you?”  
“Are you kidding me?” she smirked. “I drove myself to the hospital once with a broken leg and a shattered shoulder, and discharged myself two hours later to help a friend in Paris find a cursed object. I think I can drive the few miles to the motel with this huuuge wound” – she said mockingly and started towards the car.  
“Yeah, she is something all right” –Dean said under his breath, biting his lip, images of her in his shower clouding his view.  
As they were driving, Sammy couldn't help it but scold his brother. “Man, can you cut it out? What did you do? Why were you standing so awkwardly there while I was working?”  
“What do you mean?” Dean looked at him bewildered. “I didn't do anything. She will bite my head off if I try anything on her. Have you seen her? Besides, I really like her Sammy. I wouldn't do anything that would offend her.” “Man you got it hard this time, didn't you? Has any girl ever affected you this way so quickly?”  
Dean swallowed loudly. “No, I don’t think so. I don't know. There is just something about her that I find irresistible. She is, ... she is beautiful and tough as nails and brave and smart and …, yeah, as I said, I don’t know. But if you touch her again I swear I’ll hit you in the throat. Keep your hands off of her, do you understand me?”  
“Somebody is jealous” -Sammy snickered.  
Dean looked angrily at him and Sammy backed down. “Ok, ok, no need for violence. But Dean, you know that she is eventually going home, don’t you. Besides, she might be married for all we know.”  
“Yes, Sammy, I’m aware, but I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it. And no, she is not married. Remember Bobby telling us about her boyfriend that got killed a while ago? I don’t think he mentioned anybody else. So, I’ll try and do whatever I can, and you will cooperate. Do you get me?”  
“Yes, yes, keep your pants on Dean. I’ll do whatever I can.”  
Dean looked at his little brother with gratitude and they drove the rest of the way in silence. 

She followed them to the parking lot in her car, thinking about Dean. There was something about him that was shaking her to the core. She never let anybody get under her skin like that. Not even Antonio, whom she really liked, maybe even loved. As a real Italian he was very domestic, but let her have her freedom, never pushing her too much into anything she didn't want. She went on her hunts alone, not even calling him for weeks, sometimes even cheating on him with other men, just to prove to herself that she wasn't his. That she wasn't anybody's, that she belonged to herself and nobody else. He understood her need for freedom, and took her as she was. And she loved him for that. When she needed him, she would drive for days just to spend one night in his arms, and then she would leave again. Until the last time she left, and never saw him again. When news of his death hit her, she was crushed, blaming herself for not being there for him. But somehow she survived and moved on. Never look back, never regret was her motto, the one thing that kept her going through all the horrors, through all the loss in her life. She enjoyed the thought that she could love anybody she wanted and then leave without any regrets, so when she liked somebody, she went for it, not hesitating for a moment. It didn't happen very often as very few men impressed her enough to consider them her equals, but she certainly was impressed by Dean Winchester. So why did she find it hard to let go enough and go for him? She knew he liked her, she saw it in his stare and she certainly wanted him. So what was it that held her back? Fear of the inevitable loss? That was a new feeling that she didn't enjoy very much and that overrode any other emotion. So she gripped the steering wheel tight and banished all her desires, burying them deep inside.  
When Dean pulled off in the parking lot, she decided that she wasn't gonna do anything about it, took a deep breath, got out of her car and collected her bag from the trunk refusing Dean’s help as he all but jumped from his car and ran towards her to get her bag.  
“I carry my own stuff just fine handsome, never mind me, but thank you” she chuckled, slung the bag on her shoulder and started towards the room. Dean followed her, admiring her ass from behind. She seemed to feel his stare, turned around and motioned that he should lead the way. Sammy chuckled again, unlocked the door and let them in. She put her bag on the floor, looked around and headed for the couch.  
“This will do just fine for tonight. Can I have the first shower?”  
Dean jumped in. “No, no way you’re sleeping on that couch. Not after the long flight and the night you had. You can have my bed, I don’t sleep much anyways. So I’ll take the couch and you go have that well deserved shower.”  
Alex smiled with gratitude, gave him a small squeeze on his shoulder God, he is rock hard. What else feels so good under my fingers? Pull it together Alex and walked towards the bathroom. Sammy cleared his throat and yelled out so that she could hear him.  
“I’m going to grab some food. What would you like Alex?”  
“A hamburger would be nice. And a few cold ones. Thanks Sammy.”  
“Sure” –he chuckled, winked at his brother and left. Dean sat down on the couch, not sure what to do. He listened to the water in the shower intently, preparing himself mentally for facing her, alone, half naked, in a motel room. No, damn it. This is not how you want to do it Dean! You want to savor the moment, not fuck her quickly before Sammy gets back. Besides, why are you so sure that she wants you anyway? She is, well..., look at her, and you are certainly not worth of a woman like that. So get a grip and you can jerk off in the shower later. He nodded to himself, steeled his beating heart and turned to the TV. When she came out of the shower, wrapped only in a towel, he almost forgot everything he promised himself, jumped up from the couch and started walking towards her. At the last moment he stopped, bit his lip, mumbled something like “I’ll let you alone to get dressed in piece” and hid in the bathroom, trying to give her some privacy while she changed. Alex felt a pang of disappointment that he seemed to change his mind despite the fact that she decided not to act on her desire to fuck him right then and there. Well, maybe it's for the better. You'll be gone in a few days anyway, so what's the point?, she thought as she slipped into a pair of jeans and a tank top, careful not to disturb the wound that was bleeding again. Dean got out of the bathroom, spotted the blood and took a fresh towel, his sawing kit from the bag and motioned for her to sit on the small table.  
"Let me look at that wound Alex. I will never forgive myself if you bleed to death on my watch" he smirked.  
"Well, if you insist" - she smiled and complied, even surprising herself. She shook her head slowly, wandering why she did everything this man asked her to. He looked at her surprised and asked:  
"Something funny?"  
"Yeah, me. I usually don't let anybody touch me when I'm wounded, and I certainly don't let strange men work on me with a needle. How do I know that I won't be scared for life?"  
"Trust me, Alex; I do the best stitches this side of the border. Ask Sammy if you want to, no marks left afterwards. God forbid I scar this beautiful skin of yours."  
"Ok, I trust you Dean Winchester" -she said, and she really meant it. She did trust him, even when she knew him for only a couple of hours. Dean sighed in contentment and started removing his improvised bandage.  
"Well that's something I guess. It's a start" -he smiled and dabbed the wound, pouring some alcohol on it. She didn't even flinch, her breathing as steady as always, only closed her eyes shortly, relishing the feel of his gentle touch on her skin. Dean worked the needle as a pro, very careful not to hurt her and flinched himself a couple of times when he thought he had, but when he saw how calm she was, sitting there with her eyes closed, looking like a Botticelli angel taking a midday nap, he couldn't resist her anymore. So he bent down slowly, pressing his burning lips on hers, closing his eyes. She didn't move away as he expected, only let a low moan opening her mouth to invite him in. It was the sexiest sound in the world, so he growled loudly, slipping his tongue in, exploring her mouth, desire igniting his whole body. He opened his eyes and saw that she was looking at him, her eyes flashing with hunger all too known to him. He put his hand on her face cupping her upwards towards him, and she put her free arm on the back of his head, twirling her fingers in his short hair, pulling him closer, surrendering to his fierce lips on hers with a loud moan. A sudden sound made them jump, as they heard the Impala roaring in the parking lot.  
"Damn it," Dean sighed and pulled away reluctantly. She straightened up on the chair and gave him a small smile. "Yes, damn it" -she said, licked her lips and turned towards the door expectantly, while Dean tried to finish his work, his hands shaking now. Sam walked in, saw them sitting on the table, threw the bags of food beside the kit and helped Dean finish up.  
"I have never seen your hands shake Dean, what's the matter? -he asked innocently and Dean laughed, not saying anything and glanced at Alex who was sitting calmly, smiling to herself.  
"Well, shower it is" Dean exclaimed a few minutes later after he was done, grabbed some clean clothes and went to cool himself off. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm his heart, but just the thought that she was sitting in the next room gave him goose bumps all over his body. He tried to relax in the shower, but found himself rushing to be done as quickly as possible, not wanting to miss one second of her presence. As he emerged from the bathroom she and Sammy were sitting on the table, the food spread, waiting for him to eat together. He sat next to her, inhaling her scent deeply. She wriggled in her seat feeling his body warmth so close to her, and tried to concentrate on the conversation she was having with Sammy. He was questioning her about college and the books she has read, and was really impressed by a couple of titles.  
“Oh Alex, you have to come to our bunker, we have the greatest library in the world. The men of letters collected them for decades and we have been there for almost a year and I still don’t know what we have. It will be great to have another person there to appreciate it with me. Will you, please?”  
Dean waited for her answer, holding his breath, willing her with his mind to say yes.  
“I don’t know Sammy; I didn’t plan on staying that long here. I just wanted to visit Bobby and then fly back as soon as possible. My flight is on Saturday, so that only leaves me 3 more days.”  
“Come on, Alex, you can’t be that eager to go back. You can change your flight for next Saturday and stay for a week with us” – Sammy pleaded as he saw her wavering. “Dean, tell her how much we would like that.”  
Dean smiled. “Yes, we really would. You would make my geek of a brother and me very, very happy if you came with us. So, what do you say? Please?” – Dean’s eyes looked straight into hers and she lost all her resolve.  
“Ok, I’ll come. I guess they’ll survive without me for a week. And I’m not very eager to board that stupid plane again. I’m telling you, next time, I’ll book a cruise from Europe to here or something and swim if I have to.”  
Sam laughed out loud. “You too? You know Dean over here is terrified of flying. Last time we flew to Scotland, he was humming Metallica the whole 10 hours just to calm himself.”  
“Ha, ha, very funny Sammy” -Dean punched him in the shoulder for sharing his biggest fear, slightly blushing. “And I’m not afraid of flying. It’s the loss of control that gets to me” – he said looking at the table.  
Alex gapped, looking at him with her eyes wide open. “Really? Me too. Only that I blasted Led Zeppelin and almost got thrown out of the plane for the noise, but the control part is exactly what gets me every time. But it’s funny. I thought the great Dean Winchester wasn’t afraid of anything” –she chuckled, feeling even more connected to him now than before.  
“Well, I’m not. Like I said, it’s just a stupid feeling. But, we are really happy that you’re coming” he changed the subject quickly, wiggling his eyebrows at Sammy.  
“Great, than it’s a plan. Well I think that it’s time for me to get that shower and hit the sack. We have plenty of time to talk.” Sammy stood up, rumbled shortly through his duffel bag and went to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed Dean turned to Alex and said:  
“I’m sorry for earlier Alex, I didn’t even ask if that was ok. But I don’t regret it, just that you know.”  
She looked up at him, smiled and said: “Well I’m not sorry, so don’t sweat it. Anyway, I think that we should get ready for bed also.” She stood up, her legs a little shaky and almost fell into him. He grabbed her arm, steadied her on her feet and stood up. As soon as he felt her closeness, he started leaning automatically into her. She was like a magnet and he gravitated towards her like the moon towards the earth. Alex’ eyes were slightly out of focus, her lips burning for contact, but then she seemed to remember where they were, so she swallowed loudly, tilted her head a bit and kissed him on the cheek, whispering in his ear.  
“Thanks for the stitches Dean, and for the kiss. Both were great.” She turned around, went to the bed and lay in it. She put the light on the night stand off, slid out of her jeans under the covers, threw them by the bed and tried to get herself comfortable on the huge bed, biting her lips that were still burning from his kiss. He watched her intently from where he was standing, sighed loudly and went to the couch, trying to make himself comfortable on the short space and failing miserably. Sammy got out of the bathroom, said goodnight, went to his bed, sprawled diagonally over it and fell asleep the minute his head touched the pillows. Dean tossed around a few times, groaning from the pain he was already feeling in his back and after a while gave up and sat up, cursing lowly. Alex stirred in her bad and whispered:  
“Dean, come on, I can sleep there way better than you. Come to the bed and I’ll take the couch.”  
“No Alex, it’s all right. I’ll just sit here and watch over you” – he smirked, trying to hide his irritation.  
“Oh, this is ridiculous. Just come here. We can share the same bed, can’t we? – she said, a thrill going through her body. Dean gulped loudly, but needed no further invitation and slipped on the bed beside her. “Just keep to your side of the bed and will be all right. Ok?”  
“Yeah, yeah, sure Alex. Thanks. Good night” Dean hardly got the words out as he was shaking from excitement. He was here, lying in bed with her, and she had nothing on but a tank top and her panties. He wanted to take his jeans off too, but was too afraid that his erection will be too hard to hide, so he turned his back on her, trying to think about everything but the beautiful girl lying so close to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2. Alex and Dean know that they like each other, but could it ever work out?

The morning was really awkward. Alex woke up feeling suffocated, hot and like something was pushing her down into the soft mattress. Dean was wrapped all around her, spooning her from behind, his arm over her breasts, his leg over her thighs and his huge bulge against her lower back. She tried to remove his arm, but he only growled lowly and hugged her tighter. She could have thrown him of the bed in one second, but she didn’t want to. She felt so safe in his arms, like she has never felt before. So she closed her eyes again, snuggled up even closer into him and relished the feeling of being completely emerged in Dean Winchesters’ arms.   
He felt that something was moving against him and opened his eyes slowly. Her scent hit him immediately and when he saw how she was lying against him, he smiled widely. She tried to push his arm away but he pretended that he was asleep and just hugged her tighter. She seemed to hesitate for a second and he was preparing himself for the inevitable kick in the balls, but then she just snuggled up more into him and sighed contently. His heart was starting to beat really fast and he knew that he couldn’t pretend to be asleep much longer, so he whispered in her ear:   
“Good morning gorgeous. So how did you sleep?”   
She slipped from under him, leaving him feeling empty, but turned quickly around to face him, putting her hand on his face. “Very well thank you, until this giant teddy bear came to snuggle with me. I almost suffocated you know.” She tried to sound irritated, but he could see that she wasn’t mad at all and a huge sigh of relief left his lips.   
“Yeah, I’m sorry, but I’m not sorry. Even in my sleep I seem to be drawn to you. It wasn’t on purpose you know. But again, I don’t regret it. It was the best night’s sleep I have had in a while. So thank you.”   
“You are welcome. But I’m warning you. Do not get used to it, this is a once in a life time experience.” She was going for a joke, but as she was speaking, it hit them both that that wasn’t far from the truth. Her eyes saddened at the thought, and she started slipping out of the bed. Dean reached out to hold her down, to keep her close to him, but she was quicker and straightened up beside the bed, forgetting that she was almost naked. When she heard his low sexy growl she turned around, tempted to jump into the bed, but just slightly shook her head and quickly slipped into her jeans. Dean slumped back into bed, trying to clear his thoughts and put his almost painful erection under control. This foreplay was driving him crazy, and if he didn’t do something about it very quickly, he was going to expire.   
“You’ll be the death of me you know,” he couldn’t help it but comment and she laughed out loudly, waking Sammy up.   
“Oh, hey guys, you’re already awake.” He noticed that Dean was in the bed and not on the couch as he was supposed to be, and grinned widely. “I see somebody has had a very pleasant night” –he snickered.   
Dean turned pale and Alex just laughed it off.   
“Yeah, your brother was whining about the couch until I let him share the bed. But don’t worry, he was a true gentlemen and I didn’t even have to kick him out. So how did you sleep?”   
“Well, very uneventfully compared to you two” Sammy said with a sly smile and slipped out of bed to get dressed. “How do you drink your coffee Alex? I’m going to get some,” he asked, when he was dressed.   
“Strong and dark, please” she yelled out from the bathroom, “No sugar, no milk, just like all my relationships,” she joked. Sammy laughed out loud.   
“Yeah, just like Dean, that’s easy to remember. I’ll be back in five” and he was out the door. Dean slowly rose from bed, his whole body tense again since they were alone in the motel room again. She emerged from the bathroom, her fingers in her hair, trying to detangle the knots and cursing loudly. A few locks refused to comply, so she gave up, gathered it all together and made a loose bun at the top of her head, showing her long neck. Dean gasped and jumped off the bed, slowly moving towards her.   
“God you’re beautiful Alex. You give a man all sorts of ideas.”   
“Really, like what ideas?” She challenged, her voice slightly shaking.   
“Well, right now, I wanna kiss that neck so much, that it would be black and blue tomorrow. I wanna pull my fingers through your hair while you moan my name. I wanna bite those lips and taste you everywhere.” He was slowly approaching her, looking like a predator ready to jump his prey and she was caught up in his words, in his husky voice, in his hungry stare. She took a few steps back and hit the wall, breathing heavily, biting her lip. He came to a stop right in front of her, his body only an inch away, his lips almost touching hers. Her whole body exploded and she pulled him towards her, pressing into him, her arms on his bare chest, her lips on his ear.   
“That would be very nice Winchester, but Sammy will be here in five, so I suggest you take a cold shower instead. In fact, I might need one also” It took all her will strength to push him away, slide under his arms and walk away from him. He yelped like a small child when somebody takes the candy away and put his forehead against the cold wall, steadying his breathing.   
“I hate this game” he growled, and stepped into the bathroom.   
Sammy came back with the coffee while Dean was still in the shower and he and Alex already planned the trip to Bobby’s.   
“So Dean, Alex refuses to give up her car and ride with us, so she’ll follow us, and I guess I can switch cars and keep you both company for a while. It’s only a couple of hours anyway. Is that ok with you?   
“Sure Sammy, it’s a plan. So let’s roll” – Dean seemed eager to leave as soon as possible, so Alex and Sammy gathered their stuff quickly and in 30 minutes they were already speeding down the high way. Sammy was with Alex in the car, and Dean looked more in the rearview mirror than on the road, jealousy and curiosity eating him out. After a couple of hours Sam signaled that he should stop and climbed in the Impala with Dean.   
“I thought you were going to stay with her the whole time” - Dean mumbled under his breath.   
“Man that chick is crazy. Her music is even more unbearable than yours and she drives like a lunatic”   
“Yeah, I noticed” – Dean chuckled. “So what did you talk about?” –he tried to hide his raging curiosity, but Sammy knew him too good.   
“I don’t know man, life, stuff, past hunts. She is incredible you know? And the things she has been through! I think that everybody else would break under the same circumstances, but not her, man. I have never seen anybody that tough and brave. She is really something.” Sammy couldn’t stop praising her and Dean wasn’t surprised at the level of admiration Sammy showed her. She was the kind of woman any man would give up everything just to be with her. He knew that he would. It wasn’t just the sexual tension between them that drove him crazy. It was much deeper than that. She got under his skin so quickly that his head was spinning. He drove on, his thoughts clouded, hardly being able to concentrate on driving.  
Alex watched the back of the Impala as she followed it, her head spinning from the last 24 hours. So little time passed, and yet so much happened. She couldn’t believe that she changed her plans so quickly and agreed to extend her stay. There were people depending on her back home, cases she had agreed to check out, hunters that were waiting on her back up and help. She even had a day-time job, working in a small publishing house that printed English books for the German market as a book editor, a job that she needn’t go to the office everyday in order to do it. She didn’t have to work, as her mentor Richard left her a considerable amount of money and his flat in Charlottenburg in the best part of Berlin when he passed away, but she was used to working and hated feeling useless. So when she wasn’t away on a hunt, she read manuscripts and edited them, corrected the language and the grammar. That’s why she spoke English almost perfect. She also spoke French and even a little Japanese that she picked up when she spent a summer in Japan with the professor, hunting a Joshi spirit. She loved her life in Berlin, and was sure that she will never leave it. But now, she agreed to stay longer, not even really thinking about it. Was it all Dean, or was it something else also? She already adored Sammy and could hardly wait to see Bobby whom she considered the closest thing to family since Richard died. So was that appealing to her? The feeling of belonging to a family? She wasn’t sure, so she kept staring at the back of Dean’s head in the car in front of her and re-evaluating her life. 

When they got to Bobby’s and he walked out the front door to greet them, she cheered loudly and threw herself into his arms. He was exactly how she imagined he would be: kind face, grumpy expression, a smell of tobacco and liquor all around him. He reminded her of Richard very much. Bobby was very happy to see her too, but a little surprised that the hunt was already done with. As soon as they settled on the kitchen table with four glasses of whiskey in front of them, he started:   
“So what happened, were the vamps so flattered to be killed by the famous Alexandra so they just surrendered? How the hell did you find them so quickly? Is the whole nest cleaned out?”- he was eager to hear the whole story. “Yeah Bobby, you should have seen her. She knew exactly where to look for them. It only took her about 10 minutes to kill every bloodsucker and got out of there with hardly a scratch. She is amazing” Sammy rattled on and on, and Dean just looked at her like she was some kind of a goddess. Bobby smiled loudly:   
“Yeah, thanks Sammy, but I wanted to hear her side of the story. I see you have already wrapped my boys around your finger. Have these idjits been bothering you much?   
“No Bobby, they were actually great, don’t worry. They didn’t even screw up much, although I told them to stay away. But I’m glad they didn’t. After all they are sort of famous. I should be flattered, shouldn’t I?” Alex teased, looking at Dean who was swallowing her every word.   
“Famous my ass. And they can’t hold a candle to you, trust me” –Bobby said, but she could feel the emotion in his voice as he talked about them. “So tell me everything Alex.”   
She started talking, telling him every detail of the night, leaving out the part when she was a badass, and showed him the wound on her arm, even praising Dean for the job he did with the needle. She said that they invited her to the bunker, so that they were heading there in the morning.   
“Did they now?” Bobby snickered. He listened and watched, sensing that there was something else that happened, so he looked at Dean under his baseball hat, studying his reactions. He noticed the secret glances and the looks on their faces when Alex and Dean looked at each other and wasn’t very happy about it. After a few hours of chatter, he all but dragged Dean out of the room, “to grab some food” as he said it. As soon as they walked out the door, he started yelling at Dean.   
“What do you think you’re doing boy? I see what’s going on. She is not the girl for your usual one night-stands Dean. She is just too good for that. Besides, she is leaving in a couple of days, so do you think you can keep your dick in control for that long or do I have to step in and restrain you?”   
Deans’ face fell. “No Bobby, it’s not like that at all. I mean she is sexy as hell, but it’s not just that. She is also smart and tough and brave and everything I look for in a woman. And I know that she is leaving soon and it just kills me. And I know that I don’t deserve her and that I have nothing to offer her, but I can’t stay away from her. I really don’t want to hurt her, but I feel that I’m the one that is going to get hurt, no matter what does or doesn’t happen.”   
Bobby was taken aback by Deans’ honesty, not sure what to tell him. “It’s not that you are not good enough for her boy, it’s just the way things are. She lives in Germany and you are here. End of story. So please promise me that you’ll at least try to not be a complete moron and ruin both of your lives.”   
Dean was silent for a while, aware that Bobby was completely right, so he nodded slowly and stayed really quiet until they got back with the food. Sammy and Alex seemed to be deep in conversation about a book or something, so he took his burger and went to eat it alone in the spare room upstairs that Sammy and he used as a bedroom when they stayed at Bobby’s, and to sulk in peace. After a couple of hours, a light knock tore him out of his reverie. He straightened up and called “Come in.” The door opened and Alex was there, holding a beer and smiling.   
“Hey Dean, we were wondering what happened to you. Am I disturbing something?”   
“No, no, come in” he said, the same feeling of warmth coursing through his body at her sight. “I am not really a book worm, and I wanted to leave you three to catch up. So did I miss something very interesting?”   
She chuckled. “Not really, unless you find old Romanian legends especially captivating.”   
“Just like I thought” he said, smiling widely.   
“But now we are done and Bobby got the cards out, so if you are into a game of poker, you can join us downstairs.” “Sure” - Dean said, but couldn’t really fake the enthusiasm.   
“Is something wrong Dean? Did I do something to upset you?” Alex whispered, not really sure if she wanted to know. “No, no Alex, of course not. It’s just, I am not sure that I can control myself around you, and I didn’t want to make it awkward for you, or anybody else for that matter. I can’t seem to stop staring at your lips, and that is not very acceptable social behavior.”   
She smiled, relieved. “No it’s not. Listen, I’ve been thinking. I don’t want to make it awkward too, and since we are going to the bunker tomorrow, maybe we should try and restrain ourselves. I really like you, so let’s not ruin this with sex ok? I really feel that we could be very good friends, and I don’t have a lot of them. So let’s make the most of the week and part as friends. Is that ok with you?”   
Dean wanted to yell “no, no it’s not ok, I want you in every way possible, not just as a friend” but bit his tongue and smiled. “Ok. Now let’s see what you can offer on the green table.”   
“Yes, let’s” she smiled, “forgetting” to mention that she hadn’t lost a game of poker since she was 20. They all pretty much figured it out soon after the first few deals, when she had already wiped their cash off the table, smiling widely when Bobby started cursing under his breath.   
“Is there anything that you’re not great at?” Sammy asked, threw the cards and called it a night. They were all pretty tired, so everybody went to their rooms, Bobby sleeping on the couch since Alex got his bedroom. She curled up in bed, thinking about last night and Deans’ arms wrapped around her, slipping into a restless sleep. 

In the morning they said their goodbyes, Bobby even looked as if he was going to let a tear as he hugged her tightly and whispered “Take care Alex, and don’t be a stranger. Call me very, very, often. Promise?”   
“I promise Bobby. See ya’.” She got in her car, following the boys. Sammy opted to ride with Dean as “he was afraid for his life with her crazy driving and afraid for his ears with her crazy music” as he put it. They made it to the bunker in less than five hours. Alex was really impressed with it all. The garage and all the old mobiles, the computer room and the huge library were really something, and when the boys said that they have a big surprise, she didn’t know what else could impress her. Dean excused himself for a moment, and five minutes later he came back with a strange man in a trench coat. She looked at Sammy, then at Dean and finally she figured it out. That was the angel Castiel. He stood there awkwardly, not sure how to react, so she approached him, stretched her hand out and introduced herself:   
“Hello, I’m Alexandra. It’s nice to meet a real angel at last. Well, one that isn’t a dick anyway.”  
Cas was taken by surprise by her firm grip and her confident stance, and not sure what to do, gave her an awkward one-armed hug. She was taken aback at first, but then relaxed and smiled.   
“Ok, hugged by an angel. Cool”   
Dean tensed for a moment, a small pang of jealousy swiping through his body, but then relaxed and smiled at her reaction. They all sat down and started chatting, and couple of hours later, it was like they all knew each other for years, not just days. They were laughing loudly, sipping beers and swapping war stories. Even Cas seemed more relaxed around her than any other person he has ever interacted with. Sam and Dean watched him making a joke and Alex laughing out loud at it, and looked at one another with a small grin.   
“You really should stick around longer Alex. I like you” - Cas said in his usual stiff manner, and Alex smiled.   
“And I like you too Cas. You’re all right for a dick with wings.” Everybody laughed and Cas excused himself, talking about a job that was waiting for him in heaven.   
“Well Alex, I guess you’re pretty tired, so let us show you your room” Sammy said, standing up.   
“Yes, that would be nice. And a shower would also do me some good” she said, grabbing her bag. Dean tried to get to it first, but she was quicker again, and just winked at him, leaving the room after Sammy. They showed her one of the spare rooms and she liked the simplicity of it, making herself at home. They said good night, and everybody went to their rooms to turn in for the night. Dean gave her a long look full of longing and went to bed, feeling forlorn.

The next couple of days went by in a blur. Alex’ presence in the bunker was captivating, her energy and inquisitive nature bringing a new life in, and the boys were really happy to have her there. Sammy finally got some help with cataloguing the books and artifacts, and Dean was just happy to look at her, listen to her stories and the deep conversations she had with Sam, watching her running around all excited about some new discovery she had made in one of the countless rooms. Even Cas showed up a couple of times “just to check on things” as he put it, but he was also impressed by the European hunter and felt strangely drawn to her. As the days went by, Dean found himself more and more captivated with her. He still felt the incredible sexual attraction, but it was getting deeper every day. He even found her small faults endearing, like her terrible singing in the shower, or the fact that she couldn’t even boil hot water, let alone cook something. The only thing she knew how to make was coffee, and even that was strong as hell and the first time Sam and Dean tried it, they had to puke it out. She laughed, called them “wimps” and made them another, weaker, although even that was hardly bearable. From then on, Dean was on kitchen duty, cooking for them and Alex and Sammy cleaned up and made fun of his “domestic” side. Alex was feeling more comfortable here than she ever had anywhere before. She finally got to play family and she really liked it. Sammy was like the big brother that she always wanted but never had, Cas was beginning to really grow on her, and Dean…, well Dean was just great. Strong, smart, sexy as hell, her equal in every way, everything she ever wanted in a man. He starred in her wet dreams every night, even during the day sometimes when she watched him go about the kitchen, taking care of everybody as he always tried to. She loved that side of him, the gentle, kind way he had when talking to his brother, or about his family and Cas. He felt responsible about everybody and everything, taking the weight of the world upon his shoulders, not even questioning why. She would catch him looking at her from across the room, and she would feel her blood heat up just from his stare. The air would get thicker every time they were alone in a room and one could literally feel the sexual tension around them. But they both stuck to their agreement and did their best not to act upon it. They were both frustrated, but overplayed the feeling for the sake of their friendship that was getting stronger every day. Time went by very fast and before they all realized it, it was Alex’ last day in the States. She was supposed to fly back tomorrow night and the sadness was tangible. Sammy suggested they all dress up and go out to dinner, just to elevate the mood, but he noticed that his brother was beyond help anymore and really felt for his misery. He knew about the deal Dean made with Alex and thought that it was the reasonable way to go, but was still certain that his brother was going to be crushed when she left. So they dressed up and tried to pretend that everything was ok, at least for one night. He and Dean put their best FBI suits on, and Alex wore a scarlet red dress that hugged all her curves and made Dean drool over her when he saw her. He gasped loudly, a small sheen of sweat starting to form on his forehead, his pants getting tighter every time he glanced at her body. He held her hand helping her up the stairs with her heels although she didn’t need any help, and never took his hand from the small of her back as they walked side by side to the restaurant. He already got used to the reaction she had on other men who were bluntly staring at her, but still growled under his breath every time he found the stares insulting. When she got up to go to the bathroom he went with her despite her weak protests. Alex didn’t need any protection, but was still flattered that he felt the need to protect her. She even didn’t mind that he considered her to be hers. She even liked the idea of belonging to Dean Winchester, a feeling that she had never felt before. The night was really pleasant, and nobody wanted it to end, but eventually they left and went back to the bunker. Sammy said good night and went to his room straight away, and Dean walked Alex to her room, not being able to let her go and say goodnight. She was reluctant too, and as they stood in front of her door, the silence between them stretched and the atmosphere became strangely electrifying. Their hearts were beating fast and Dean slowly lowered his head, feeling a strong pull towards her lips. He gave her a feather light kiss, only brushing her lips, inhaling deeply, his whole body trembling. She closed her eyes feeling his body warmth engulfing her. After just a second he pulled away, and she whispered a low good night and went in, closing the door behind her and leaning on it, needing the support, trying to calm herself down. But the need for Dean was becoming unbearable and she opened the door to go find him, and her breath caught up in her throat as she saw him still standing there, working up the courage to knock on the door. One short look and they threw themselves at each other, Dean catching her as she jumped into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, their lips crushing together. He carried her to the bed, slowly putting her down, his hands all over her body, feeling her every curve, worshiping her. She tugged on his shirt and he was out of it in a second. Her eyes widened at the sight of his bare chest and she started kissing him going from the neck down till the edge of his pants. He gulped and threw his head back, swiftly undoing the zipper of her dress and letting it drop on the floor. She stepped out of it, standing there only in her red lacy bra and matching panties and red high heels. His eyes darkened at the sight of her.   
“God Alex, I swear you’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen” –he said, his voice husky from the need.   
“You are not bad yourself Winchester, so take off those pants and fuck my brains out now. Please” –she almost yelped and Dean obliged happily, slipping out of his pants and boxers with one swift move and laid her down on the bed, hungrily kissing her down her neck, slipping one strap of her bra after the other and gasping as he removed it completely. He threw himself at her breasts, licking and pulling with his teeth at her nipples, the other hand slipping into her panties. She moaned and arched her back, letting out the sexiest sound he had ever heard, making his erection almost painful. She grabbed his cock and started slowly massaging it, using the pre-cum to lubricate it, and as she grabbed his balls with her other hand and tugged on them gently, he groaned loudly, almost coming right there and then. He slipped his finger into her burning wetness, causing her to moan loudly, and started kissing her lower and lower until he got to her folds. He slipped another finger in and curled them slightly, pressing his tongue on her clit, and her whole body jerked up, ready to explode. She put her hands on his head moaning wildly, lifting her hips up closer to his mouth. He swirled his tongue and started sucking her clit, and she couldn’t take it anymore, the sensation of being adored by Dean taking over her, and she came writhing around in his arms, completely loosing herself, screaming his name. He straightened up quickly and slid inside her, filling her up like nobody has before and crushed his lips to hers, prolonging her orgasm. When she came around she opened her eyes and saw him staring at her with eyes full of love.   
“I love you Dean,” she whispered and hugged him tight to her, never wanting to let go. He growled lowly in the back of his throat, closed his eyes and started moving, slowly in and out, kissing her passionately, pouring all his feelings into his kiss. Her wet tightness engulfed him, making him moan loudly, so he quickened the pace, feelling that he won’t last much longer. She felt the familiar warmth building up again and started grinding her hips against him, moaning “faster, harder Dean” and he thrust deep inside her, hitting her g-spot with every move. He slipped his hand between them, rubbing her clit and she yelled out in ecstasy, coming hard for the second time around him, pulling him with her. He came deep inside her, like he had never before, calling out her name and collapsing on his elbows trying to not squash her completely. They stayed so clutching to each other, waiting for their orgasms to burn out, and their hearts to slow down. After what seemed like eternity, he pulled out of her, shaking from the cold feeling that hit him, laid down on his back and pulled her into his arms, caressing her cheek, grabbing and wrapping her leg around him. They lay in silence, listening to their heavy breathing, immersed in the moment of complete belonginess to one another.   
“Don’t go” –he whispered and she hugged him tighter not saying anything, a small tear escaping her eyes. He felt the wetness, leaned down and kissed the tear away, closing his eyes, lost for words. They fell asleep wrapped around each other, holding to the other as if their lives depended on it. 

In the morning Alex woke up and saw his peaceful sleeping face right next to her, his arm around her chest, his legs wrapped around hers. She felt an incredible pain as she watched him, knowing that this would be the last time she saw him. Her eyes filled with tears and she knew what she had to do. A long goodbye would just kill her. She wanted to remember him like he was now, peaceful and almost happy, a small smirk on his lips, so she slowly slipped out of bed trying not to stir him awake. His eyebrows furrowed as she left and the small smile disappeared, but he didn’t wake up. She got dressed quietly, packed her things, found a piece of paper, wrote a short note, looked around the room for a minute and at Dean and left. She got into her car and drove to the airport, crying the whole way there.

Dean woke up with a jolt, a feeling of utter emptiness surrounding him, and he knew even before he opened his eyes that she was gone. The empty bed seemed almost hostile and very cold without her, so he jumped out of it and noticed the note on the small table. With a shaking hand he opened the folded paper, read it quickly, sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands, feeling like the air has been taken out of his lungs, tears streaming down his face.  
That’s how Sammy found him a couple of hours later. He was frantic, looking for him in the whole bunker, yelling “Dean, Alex”, feeling panicky when he didn’t get an answer. He burst into the room, saw Dean and asked quietly: “Where is Alex?” although he already knew.   
“She is gone Sammy” Dean whispered and gave him the note.

“I was never good at goodbyes, so it’s better this way. Dean, please know that the last week was the best of my life, and last night will be my happy place forever. I love you, and always will, but I have to go. I guess happiness is not in the stars for hunters. Please tell Sammy and Cas that I consider them my closest family, and that I will carry them in my heart forever. Thanks for everything. Love, Alexandra”

Sammy dropped the note to the floor, sat next to Dean and put an arm around him, a small tear slipping down his face. He felt his brothers’ pain and desperation, but knew that he couldn’t say anything to comfort him, so they just sat there in silence, lost in their pain.

For the whole flight home Alex stared in the distance, feeling like she has lost a part of her, clutching at her chest like she would fall apart if she let go. She didn’t even notice when the plane took off, or anything else that happened during the flight. She didn’t know how she even got home or into bed, and she stayed there curled up for the next three days. She felt utterly alone in the world. The comfort that was always her home was gone, she couldn’t eat or sleep. She just stared at the wall, imagining that she was still in his arms, that she was loved. After three days she took a deep breath, got out of bed and buried her pain deep inside, where no one could see it. She went back to hunting, jumping from one case into another, killing as many sons of bitches as she could find, but finding no peace or comfort. She went on with her life, knowing that nothing will ever be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. After their night together, Dean and Alex are trying to figure out how to move on alone. Will they find a way back to each other?

Three months later, things were not getting better in the bunker. After that first day that Alex left, Sam and Dean never spoke about her again. Cas sensed the tension that first day and as soon as he showed up at the bunker, he saw the brothers’ faces and knew that “they were not supposed to talk about it.” He tried to keep them busy with hunts, but it was a hard time for everybody, especially Dean. He completely closed off; he was never somebody that talked about his feelings gladly, but now he seemed even more distant. After a while it got a little easier for him during the day when they were on a case or when they visited Bobby, but the nights were terrible. He hardly slept anymore, avoided her room and spent most of his time drinking alone. Sam started to worry about him more and more. He hoped that he would eventually go back to his goofy self, but it was getting worse. The dark rings around Deans’ eyes and his lost look broke his heart. He tried to talk Bobby into giving him Alex’ phone number, but Bobby had promised her to give her some time and not let them contact her. It was just too hard for her also. So Sam asked Cas to check up on her once in a while, just to make sure that she was doing ok and Cas happily obliged, informing him about the hunts she went to and her whereabouts.

It was a few days later, that Dean heard his brother calling him, running about the bunker packing his staff.   
“What is it Sammy, did you find another hunt?”   
“Pack up Dean; we are flying to Germany to get Alex. I already bought the tickets so suck it up and get ready. We are leaving in thirty.”   
Dean looked at him surprised, not sure whether to hug his little brother or punch him in the face.   
“No, Sammy, it’s no use. Seeing her will only make things worse. Let her be. She is happy there, so that should be enough for the both of us.”   
“No Dean, she is not happy, and she is not ok either. Cas just told me that she got hurt in a hunt, and refused to go to the hospital, so she is alone at home. And she is pretty unhappy and misses you very much. So we are going there. Besides I can’t watch you ruin your life over her. You love her and she loves you. Everything will work out somehow. We can spend half the time here, half the time in Germany. We’ll figure something out.”   
“How do you even know this, and why is Cas spying on her? Why didn’t you tell me anything? And what do you mean she is hurt. Is she going to be ok? What the hell happened?” Dean narrowed his eyes in worry.   
“Cas wasn’t spying, well not lately anyway. I asked him to check up on her from time to time, and inform me how she is. A month ago she made him, and they even went on a couple of hunts together. But the day before yesterday a poltergeist threw her around a bit before she managed to kill him, and she is pretty beat up and wouldn’t let Cas do anything about it. She said that the physical pain was a welcome distraction to the mental one, so she sent him away. Cas is pretty worried, so now we are going. Ok? Now hurry up, we don’t have time for this right now.”   
Sammy was getting rather impatient and also a little afraid from Deans’ reaction, but Dean just smiled, hugged him tightly and whispered “thank you” before going to his room to pack up. They were on the plane two hours later, and Dean was able to breathe freely for the first time after she left, despite the flying. He made it with only a couple of shots to relax and after they landed, they went straight to her apartment. They knocked, waited and nothing happened. After the third knock, Dean was ready to break the door down, when Alex opened the door, the gun ready in her hand, hardly being able to stand on her feet. She saw them standing there, not sure whether she should believe her eyes or not. She blinked twice, watching first one, then the other, and then threw her arms around both of them, hugging them tightly. Dean gulped at the sight of her. She was black and blue all over, with a huge cut over her cheek, barely being able to hold herself upright. He reached and wrapped her in his hands, carrying her inside, his eyes watering.   
“Alex, what happened to you, why aren’t you in a hospital? You look terrible.”   
She smiled weakly. “No, no hospital. I’m fine. It’s just scratches and bruises. But thanks for the compliment.”   
He put her down gently on the bed, yelling “Sammy, get some clean bandages and some alcohol. Do you have any medicine around the house?”   
“No, not really, but honestly, I’m fine. I’ll survive. What are you two doing here anyway? I told Cas not to tell you anything. Where is that son of a bitch”? Alex was getting worked up. She didn’t like being pampered and taken care of as if she was a small child, although she was over joyous to see Sammy and especially Dean again.   
“Shh, shh, honey, save your strength. Sammy, I saw a pharmacy down the street. Can you go and buy something for the wounds and for the pain?”   
“Sure, I’ll be right back” Sammy said and he was gone. Alex opened her mouth to protest, but Dean shut her up with a kiss. It started innocent enough, but after a few seconds, he couldn’t hold it in him anymore, and poured all his longing and all his feelings into it, crushing her body close to his, his fingers in her hair, his other hand on the small of her back, holding her like his life depended on it. She gasped and returned the kiss with the same fervor, only pulling away to take a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she met his intense gaze full of love.   
“We are here to take you home Alex. The last few months have been hell on earth for me. And Sammy misses you too. I don’t want to spend another day without you. Will you please come back home with us?”   
She stared at him as he spoke still not quite believing that he was here, holding her in his strong arms.   
“I am home Dean. How can I leave everything behind and just go? There are people here that depend on me.”   
“I depend on you Alexandra. I … I…” –he couldn’t let the words out, but then looked deep into her eyes and finally said it: “I love you.” She smiled a little.   
“Don’t let the words choke you Dean.”   
He smirked. “Well, I do. I love you and I want you and I just can’t seem to let you go, no matter what I do. You are everything that I ever wanted in a woman, so I say screw everything. So will you, please, come with me?”   
Her heart melted at his words.   
“Yes, yes I will Dean. I love you too. We’ll work something out” she said and kissed him, but then smiled against his lips. “How did you get here anyway? You got on a plane for me?”   
“I most certainly did” Dean smiled. “And it wasn’t even that bad, not when I knew that I would be seeing you afterwards. So let’s get you better, because I can’t wait to kiss you all over.”   
She laughed out loud and kissed him again, whispering “I can’t wait either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. I would really appreciate your comments. I have a couple more stories, so if you liked this one write to me, I'll be happy to post them.


End file.
